A tu lado me siento bien
by Heiwa Riey
Summary: Eren se entera de una terrible noticia su amado Levi se casara con la científica loca ¿que pasara? ¿se casaran? ¿Eren le dirá sus sentimientos a Levi? ¿Sasha dejare de robar patatas a media noche?


Miro a su alrededor y vio que nada había en ella, se sumió en su cama todo lo que pudo apretó fuerte los ojos -¿Qué me pasa?- murmuro para sí mismo –realmente no lo entiendo-

Al fin de cuentas nada tenía sentido todo sucedió tan rápido que era tan irreal que le daba nauseas el solo pensarlo, ¿acaso esa noticia le ponía triste? ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto esa noticia? Se sentía tan cansado todo le pesaba quería de algún modo llorar y que lo tragara la tierra -¡estoy enamorado!- grito, abrió los ojos lentamente, le pesaban, de un día para otro todo le había salido mal ¿acaso las cosas podían empeorar? ¿Podría empeorar? Y si realmente empeoraban se lanzaría al otro lado de las murallas y que se lo coman los titanes ¡al diablo todo! Se regañó así mismo ¿para que se hizo ilusiones? Eran eso solo ilusiones de un adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas que se llegó a enamorar de su superior y para colmo era un hombre ¿podría empeorar? O sí, sí que podía, claro y ya empezaron a empeorar…giro de un lado a otro en la cama quería arrancarse el cabello, saltar por la ventana y tirarse de un edificio, quería morir en ese preciso instante pero su deseo de matar titanes era más fuerte así que solo se limitó a llorar amargamente en silencio, sin que nadie lo escuchara, solo lloro, quería desahogarse de todo, la idea lo enfermaba.

Era un día común y corriente Eren se despertó abrió sus ojos y dejo ver sus bonitos ojos verdes miro al techo y dio un largo suspiro no durmió para nada bien en toda la noche, su frente le dolía y sentía su cabeza explotar, se removió por la cama como una oruga, los rayos del sol lo lastimaban no quería ni moverse un solo milímetro –maldición- murmuro, era así como empezaba otro día y la realidad lo arrastraba al mundo le escupía en la cara y se burlaba de el vaya que es realmente triste

-Eren- hablo una voz femenina, el seguía durmiendo pero oyó esa voz tan familiar que lo saco de sus sueños y lo jalaba a la realidad tenía que levantarse y ver todo tal como era, no quería eso sin embargo la vida seguía –Eren- repitió la voz –ya es tarde- dijo en un tono claramente molesto. Él no quería despertar quería seguir durmiendo o que de algún modo muriera en ese preciso instante –Oye Eren, ¿te sientes bien- pregunto la joven en un tono preocupado –si Mikasa estoy bien- respondió en apenas un audible susurro –te vez mal- lo miro detenidamente –solo no he dormido bien, eso es todo- se levantó de la cama poso sus pies en el frio piso y los miro detenidamente –solo es eso- se levantó en un movimiento brusco se puso frente a la chica y sonrió…Una sonrisa forzada, tan falsa como el…se sentía fatal había llorado toda la noche y sabía que sus ojos lo delatarían –Eren…- lo miro –tus ojos están hinchados ¿Qué te paso? ¿Lloraste?- pregunto preocupada, obviamente no le iba a decir: si estuve llorando y sabes estoy planeando suicidarme ¡claro que no¡ -no le tomes importancia solo ya vámonos- salió de su habitación con la joven de rasgos asiáticos detrás de el *¿será por el sueño?* se preguntó así misma *si debe ser eso* pensó

Llegaron hasta el comedor donde todos ya estaban comiendo, miro a su alrededor y vio la mesa en donde estaban todos sus amigos Armin ya tenía guardado dos lugares para él y Mikasa -¡Hey! ¡Eren, Mikasa!-grito el joven de ojos azules los saludo y sonrió. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que Jean menciono la gran noticia aquella que Eren no quería escuchar…por la cual lloro toda la noche esas horribles palabras zumbaron sus oídos como taladros siendo empujados en su cabeza –oigan ¿ya saben?- pregunto el de cabellos grises –El heichou Levi está comprometido con la científica loca- dijo riendo –no es eso algo extraño- todo quedo en un pesado silencio el aire podía cortarse incluso tener filo y apuñalar a Eren, Armin lo miro pudo notar esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo tristeza y desolación una profunda melancolía carcomía el ser de Eren

Quería morirse en ese preciso instante.


End file.
